Ryougas Schirm
by Hibiki1
Summary: Ryouga kehrt nach Nerima zurück mit dem Wunsch, ein altes Versprechen einzulösen. Aber was hat sein Schirm damit zu tun. (Hier ist eine Möglichkeit, woher Ryouga seinen Schirm hat)


Ryougas Schirm von Hibiki  
  
"Ich wähle dich, Disclaimanchu."  
  
"Copyright-bomber" "Takahashi-beam"  
  
"Gum-Gum-Kanone" "Ranma-combo"  
  
"Alles-nicht-meins-attacke" KABLOOIE! "Sieht so aus als hätte Team Crossover wieder den Kürzeren gezogen."  
  
Die Geschichte spielt nach dem Ende des Mangas. Na ja, die Idee zur Story kam mir, als ich die 'One Piece'-Folge "Der rote Shanks und sein Hut" gesehen habe. Das ist ein Crossover und ich habe Shanks Namen und einiges anderes geändert. Aber es ist eigentlich fast diese Geschichte die erzählt wird.  
Die Straße war verregnet und Ryouga stand unter seinem Regenschirm, der ihn vor den verräterischen, kalten Tropfen Wassers bewahrte. Das Tendo-Haus war sein Ziel gewesen, als er sich vor drei Wochen von Akari hierher begeben hatte.  
  
Er hatte sich mehrmals verlaufen gehabt, während dieser drei Wochen. Zweimal war er in Hiroshima und einmal in Paris herausgekommen, wo Ryouga auf seinen Vater und seine Mutter getroffen war. Es waren zwar keine langen Begegnungen gewesen, doch reichten sie ihm aus, seinen Eltern alles zu erzählen, was in der letzten Zeit passiert war.  
  
Nun war er darüber hinweg. Hinweg über die Feststellung, dass Akane nur Ranma, und Ranma nur Akane liebte. Vorüber war seine lange Selbsttäuschung gewesen, die ihn in den letzten Jahren begleitet hatte. Jetzt war er frei und konnte tun, was er wollte. Er hatte sich nun endlich zu Akari entschließen können und es ging ihm wesentlich besser als je zuvor. Zwar hasste er den Regen noch immer, sein Fluch war nicht verschwunden, obwohl er gehofft hatte, dass der Kampf gegen Saffron der die unterirdischen Verläufe Jusenkyos verändert hatte, das bewerkstelligen könnte.  
  
Aber er war frei in seinen Entscheidungen. Bald würde er die Liebe zu Akane vergraben haben. Er wollte nicht mehr von ihr abhängig sein. Nur noch ein guter Freund. Sein Zorn auf Ranma war schon seit langem verraucht, aber er war nicht sicher, seit wann das schon so war. In der Zeit mit der Moxabolierungstechnik die Happosai gegen Ranma eingesetzt hatte, war das deutlich geworden.  
  
Er korrigierte sich. Nein, er war noch nicht komplett frei. Es gab noch etwas, das er tun musste, wenn er es sein wollte. Ein Versprechen, dass vor etwas mehr als zehn Jahren gegeben worden war, musste eingehalten werden. Es war das Versprechen an einen Freund. So ging er nun auf die Tür vom Tendo-Haus zu, und bereits nach kurzem Anklopfen wurde ihm geöffnet. Ein Versprechen, welches mit seinem Schirm zusammenhängt.  
Sie saßen im Wohnzimmer am Tisch und aßen zusammen das, was Kasumi gekocht hatte. Ranma und Akane war es längst egal, was ihre Väter beredeten, sei es wegen Ranmas und Akanes Heirat oder sonst etwas. Es prallte einfach an ihnen ab. Auch Happosai hatte es seit längerem nicht mehr gewagt, Akane zu belästigen. Das hing vor allem damit zusammen, dass Ryouga vor seiner Abreise nach dem Kampf in Jusenkyo ihm geschworen hatte, ihn eigenhändig umzubringen, sollte er ihr etwas antun.  
  
Happosai war vielleicht ein alter, perverser Lustgreis, aber er war nicht verrückt. Er wusste, dass Ryougas Rache zwar spät, aber mit Sicherheit verheerend kommen würde. Ranma würde ihn mit Sicherheit dabei unterstützen, dabei konnte er sicher sein. Es war daher besser (und vor allem gesünder), Akane in Ruhe zu lassen.  
  
Ranma aß den restlichen Reis auf seinem Teller auf und musste darauf achten, nicht von seinem Vater beklaut zu werden. Genma hatte es schon mehrere Male versucht, war aber nicht in die Nähe der Schüssel gekommen. Ranma war froh, dass die verrückten Geschichten mit den Verlobungen nun ein Ende finden würden. Die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen von Ranma und Akane liefen auf Hochtouren und die anderen Verlobten hatten zugesichert, nichts anzustellen, dass sie stören würde. Für Ranma war dieses Kapitel abgeschlossen und er freute sich nur noch auf die Zukunft. Egal was es war, es konnte nur besser werden. Aber er vermisste Ryouga, seinen Freund. Er könnte jetzt so gut jemanden gebrauchen, der ihm dabei helfen würde, diese Geschichte zu überstehen, denn seine Nerven lagen in den letzten Tagen total blank. Zwar wollte er nicht, dass die anderen es merkten, doch Akane wusste es. Ihr erging es genauso.  
  
Akane fühlte im großen und ganzen, dasselbe wie Ranma. Auch sie machte sich Sorgen um Ryouga, der, weiß Gott wo, herumirrte. Sie hatte ihm viel Glück bei seiner Abreise gewünscht und hoffte, dass es mit ihm und Akari gut gehen würde. Nein, das hoffte sie nicht. Sie WUSSTE es. Sie war so aufgeregt, dass sie kaum etwas essen konnte. Ranma und die anderen mussten sie schon fast dazu zwingen, obwohl Ranma es nicht gerne tat, doch machte er sich Sorgen um Akane, was er nicht verheimlichte.  
  
Natürlich hatten die beiden Idioten . . . ähh, ich meine Väter, nichts besseres zu tun, als wieder sich fröhlich umarmend, im Zimmer herumzuspringen, dabei schluchzend : "Juhuu, die Schulen werden endlich vereinigt." Jedenfalls solange, bis sie von den anderen aus dem Zimmer gelotst werden konnten, bevor sie die ganze Einrichtung zerstört hatten.  
  
Kasumi freute sich darüber, dass ihre kleine Schwester endlich heiraten würde. Sie war stolz auf ihre kleine Schwester. Dabei dachte sie darüber nach, wann sie eigentlich heiraten würde. In diesem Moment kam ihr sofort wieder in den Sinn, dass sie morgen abend mit dem netten Doktor verabredet war. Er hatte endlich den Mut gefasst, sie um ein Rendezvous zu bitten. Kasumi war dementsprechend aufgeregt.  
  
Nabiki fürchtete um die Umsatzzahlen von Ranma-Fotos, wenn die beiden geheiratet hatten. Natürlich freute auch sie sich für ihre kleine Schwester. Bald würde auch wieder das Dojo in Betrieb genommen werden, was wiederum Geld einbrachte. Es war ein großer Anreiz für Kampfsportler, beim Besten der Besten zu trainieren. Na ja, jedem so seine Gedanken.  
Nun hatte es bereits in Strömen angefangen zu regnen und Ranma sah auf die Straße hinaus und verfluchte den Regen. Es gab nichts, was er so sehr hasste wie seine weibliche Fluch-Form.  
  
Er hatte so lange nach einer Lösung gesucht, die ihm seinen Fluch nehmen könnte, eine Möglichkeit ihn und die anderen zu heilen. In der langen Zeit, die vergangen war, hatte er alte Freunde, alte Verlobte, Rivalen und einen alten Lustgreis kennengelernt, die sein Leben mit ihm teilten. Er wollte nichts davon aufgeben. Nichts von der Welt, die er so gut kannte, die ihm vertraut war. Sein Blick folgte immer noch der Straße entlang, und hätten seine Augen unabhängig voneinander reagieren können, hätte er jetzt am liebsten beide Straßenrichtungen eingesehen.  
  
Also begnügte er sich mit der rechten Straßenseite. Jedenfalls solange, bis er jemanden durch den Regen stapfen sah, der einen Regenschirm trug, dessen rotes Tuch ihn schützte. Die Person trug ein ockerfarbenes Hemd, grüne Hosen und ein Stirnband, welches verhinderte, dass die Haare seine Augen verdeckten. Ryouga.  
  
Ranma war vollkommen perplex. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was seinen Freund dazu bewogen hatte, diesen höllischen Sturm zu durchqueren um hierherzukommen. Die Person, welche er so oft gesehen hatte, die er in dieser Zeit schätzen gelernt hatte, war fest entschlossen, den Regen zu durchqueren, als sei es etwas, dass ihn von etwas aufhielt. Ranma ging vom Fenster weg und machte sich auf den Weg, Ryouga die Türe zu öffnen, wenn dieser vor dem Tendo-Haus stand.  
  
Die Strecke war kaum bewältigt, als es auch schon an der Türe klopfte. Ranma streckte den Arm aus und zog die Türe auf. Ryouga stand vor der Tür und blickte ihn unter seinem Schirm hindurch an. Schließlich bat Ranma ihn herein, doch Ryouga fragte Ranma, ob sie nicht zuerst ins Dojo gehen könnten um zu kämpfen. Ranma hatte nichts gegen diesen Vorschlag, und so begaben sich die zwei ins Dojo, nachdem Ranma einen Schirm genommen hatte, um nicht nass zu werden.  
Das Dojo verfügte über eine große Halle, die hervorragend für Training und Kämpfe geeignet war, da es keine nennenswerte Begrenzungen gab, die man einhalten musste. Sie hatten das komplette Dojo für sich und niemand konnte sie beim Kämpfen behindern, da es genug Platz gab, um auszuweichen.  
  
Ryouga hatte seinen Rucksack am Eingang des Dojos abgelegt. Das hatte zwei Gründe. Der Rucksack sollte nicht im Weg stehen und zweitens konnte er so den Ausgang wieder finden, wenn der Kampf vorbei war. Aber nicht den Schirm. Den hielt er in der rechten Hand fest umklammert. Der Schirm würde ihm helfen, das Versprechen einzulösen, dass er einem Freund gegeben hatte. Das Versprechen der beste Martial Artist aller Zeiten zu werden. Und wenn er Ranma besiegte, hatte er es geschafft. Der Kampf hatte nichts mehr mit anderen alten Begebenheiten zu tun, die er durch Ranma hatte ausstehen müssen.  
  
Ryouga griff an und er schlug mit dem Schirm nach Ranma. Dieser wich dem Schlag knapp aus und versuchte ihn mit seinem Fuß in den Magen zu treffen, doch wehrte Ryouga den Tritt ab und stieß mit der Schirmspitze nach Ranma, während dieser mit seiner Faust gerade zuschlagen wollte. Die zusätzliche Reichweite von Ryouga sorgte dafür, dass Ranma einen Treffer hatte einstecken müssen.  
  
Ranma griff mit einer Schlag-Tritt-Combo an und versuchte Ryouga zu Boden zu kriegen. Dieser sprang mit einem Salto rückwärts locker über den Fußfeger hinweg, den Ranma hatte einsetzen wollen. Gerade aufgekommen, vollführte Ryouga einen Roundhouse-Tritt, doch Ranma tauchte darunter hinweg und konnte einen weiteren Treffer gegen Ryougas Kinn landen. Bis jetzt hatte der Kampf fünf Sekunden gedauert und noch keiner der Kontrahenten hatte Special-Moves eingesetzt.  
  
Ryouga stürmte nach vorne und schlug mit seinem Schirm eine Kreisbewegung in der Luft, während er zu einem weiteren Roundhouse-Tritt ansetzte. Durch das Gewicht des Schirmes, wurde in den Tritt mehr Geschwindigkeit und Kraft gelegt und er traf Ranma an der Schulter. Das war Absicht gewesen, denn hätte er ihn am Kopf getroffen, hätte Ranma das kaum überlebt. Trotz allem steckte genügend Kraft dahinter und Ranma wurde zur Seite geschleudert und landete hart polternd auf dem Boden des Dojos. Er war aber sofort wieder auf den Beinen. Jetzt beschloss Ranma einen Special-Move einzusetzen.  
  
"Kachuu-Tenshin-Amaguriken", rief er und schlug mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit mit den Fäusten auf Ryouga ein. Zwei Sekunden lang und Ryouga fiel zu Boden. Ranma konnte ihn sagen hören: "Dreihundertvierundsechzig." Er ging auf ihn zu und fragte, was er meinte.  
  
Ryouga sah zu Ranma, der über ihm stand. "Dreihundertvierundsechzig Treffer, meine ich." Damit hatte er Ranma verunsichert und er sprang plötzlich auf die Beine. Dort verpasste er ihm ein Rendezvous mit seinem Kopf und hätte Ranma fast die Nase gebrochen. Ryouga kam sofort hinterher und schlug auf Ranma ein, seinen Schirm hatte er in seinen Gürtel wie ein Schwert gesteckt. Ranma war nie so zäh wie Ryouga gewesen und deshalb, behielt er jetzt die Oberhand. Er drängte Ranma immer weiter zurück und konnte zuschlagen, während Ranma mit Abwehren beschäftigt war. Immer wieder kamen Schläge durch Ranmas Abwehr. "Bakusai Tenketsu", schrie Ryouga und schlug mit seinem Finger zu.  
  
Zwar brauchte Ranma nicht zu befürchten, dass er durch die Bruchstellentechnik sterben würde, doch wurde er zum ersten Mal von ihr getroffen. Schmerz durchbrach ihn an der Stelle, die Ryouga berührte. Er wurde zurückgerissen und durchbrach fast die Wand des Dojos, vor der er so knapp stand. In diesem Moment, war sich Ranma sicher, dass er das nicht mehr überleben würde, wenn ihm nichts einfiel, dass ihn retten könnte.  
  
"Moko Tokabisha", sagte Ranma und ein blauer Ki-Blast mit einem halben Meter Durchmesser, raste auf Ryouga zu. Dieser konnte sich nur ein müdes Lächeln abregen, dann duckte er sich und schlug mit aller Kraft zu und der Ki-Blast von Ranma verpuffte wirkungslos vor ihm, das restliche Ki fiel wie Schnee herunter.  
  
Ranma erinnerte sich an das, was passiert war, als Ryouga das 'Zeichen der Götter' getragen hatte. Damals war er auch unbesiegbar gewesen, und Ranma hatte es nur geschafft, weil Ryouga damit einverstanden gewesen war. Jetzt war es genauso. Ryouga erschien übermächtig. In diesem Moment zweifelte Ranma wirklich an seinem Können. Immer war er besser gewesen, als Ryouga, immer hatte er es geschafft, seine Gegner zu besiegen, er hatte selbst Saffron, einen Halb-Gott getötet um Akane zu retten. Doch jetzt fragte er sich, ob Ryouga der bessere war. Er hatte Akane aufgegeben, aber konnte ihn das so stark gemacht haben? Hatte er sich in all den Kämpfen, die sie geführt hatten, wegen Akane zurückgehalten?  
  
Ranmas einzige Hoffnung auf einen Sieg, war der Hiryuu Shouten Ha. Aber würde Ryouga sich auf diese Technik einlassen? Er hatte sie selbst erlebt, wusste wie sie funktionierte. Nein, Ryouga würde sich nicht auf den Himmelsdrachen einlassen, also konnte er diese Technik abhaken.  
  
"Na Ranma, überrascht? Du hast bestimmt nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich um so vieles besser geworden bin." Er lächelte Ranma an. "Und jetzt zeig´ ich dir was neues. Das hab ich mir bei meinem Aufenthalt bei Akari beigebracht." Er konzentrierte sich, und seine grüne Aura manifestierte sich und war nun eine körperlich greifbare Macht. "Shi Shi Hokoudan Advanced", sagte er, und ihn seinen beiden Händen erschienen Ki-Bälle die er auf Ranma schleuderte. Sofort erschienen für die abgefeuerten Ki-Bälle weitere, die er warf. Es waren unzählige, aber Ranma konnte ihnen allen ausweichen.  
  
Schließlich hörte Ryouga auf. "Na, hast du schon genug, Ryouga? Das war ja wohl nichts, hmm?" Jetzt war er dran, zu grinsen, doch Ryouga schien sich durch nichts aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen. "Du irrst dich, Ranma. Sieh dich mal um." Ranma sah sich auch tatsächlich um und entdeckte die Ki- Bälle, die rings um ihn herum schwebten. "Oh, Scheisse", sagte er und Ryouga nickte. Dann ballte Ryouga die Hände und die Ki-Blasts flogen aus ihrer Richtung auf Ranma zu.  
  
Von der entstehenden Explosion, die ertönte wurden die restlichen Anwohners des Hauses Tendo veranlasst, zum Dojo zu rennen. Genma war der erste, der am Dojo angekommen war. Danach kamen Happosai, Soun, Akane, Nabiki und als letzte Kasumi, die in der Küche noch mit aufräumen beschäftigt gewesen war.  
  
Als die Rauchsäule die durch die Explosion entstanden war, sich gelegt hatte, war von dem hinteren Dojo-Teil nichts mehr übrig, was man als Wand betrachten könnte. Nach der Verwüstung zu urteilen, hat Ranma im letzten Moment mit dem Hiryuu Shouten Ha gekontert, was ihm auch gelungen war. Aus irgendeinem Grund regnete es nicht mehr.  
  
Heulboje Soun setzte zu Heuler #74 an: "Huuuahh, mein schönes Dojo wurde verwüstet."  
  
Genma rannte auf Ranma zu, der sich gerade noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Er keuchte vor Anstrengung. "Was fällt dir ein. Ein Saotome gibt nie auf. Ich befehle dir, aaahhh . . ." sagte Genma, doch er kam nicht weiter. Ranma hatte zugeschlagen und Genma landete in dem Gartenteich, den einst Mihako Tendo, Souns Ehefrau, angelegt hatte. Instand-Panda.  
  
Mühsam richtete sich Ranma wieder in Kampfstellung. Ryouga bewunderte die Entschlossenheit Ranmas, obwohl sie totaler Schwachsinn war. Ranma musste einsehen, dass er gegen ihn keine Chance mehr hatte.  
  
Alle sahen auf die beiden Kontrahenten. Ranma war außer Puste, er konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten, während Ryouga kaum Anzeichen von Anstrengung zeigte.  
  
"Ryouga, hör auf." Das war Akane, die sich um Ranma Sorgen machte. "Ranma kann kaum noch stehen. Bitte hör auf."  
  
"Das kann ich nicht, Akane. Noch nicht", sagte Ryouga und blickte sie an. "Erst wenn Ranma besiegt ist, oder er zugibt, dass ich der bessere bin. Davor kann ich nicht aufhören."  
  
"Wieso kannst du es nicht, Ryouga?" Akane war verzweifelt. Ryouga war so entschlossen, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie tun konnte.  
  
"Ich werde es euch nachher erklären. Das verspreche ich." In diesem Moment griff Ranma wieder an, es war aber so tolpatschig, dass Ryouga leicht ausweichen konnte. Er packte seinen Schirm und schlug Ranma damit gegen den Kopf. Ranma fiel zur Seite und landete auf dem Boden des Dojos.  
  
"Ich hasse es, das zugeben zu müssen", sagte Ranma. "Aber du bist besser als ich. Du hast gewonnen." Ranma hatte aufgegeben und Ryouga war der Sieger des Kampfes.  
  
Ryouga ging auf Ranma zu und half ihm auf die Beine. Sie gingen alle in Richtung Tendo-Haus. Darin setzten sie sich an den Wohnzimmertisch und Nabiki fing an. "Du hast gesagt, du würdest uns erklären, was das sollte. Also los, wir hören."  
  
Ryouga hatte sich mit den anderen an den Tisch gesetzt und überlegte jetzt, wie er anfangen sollte. Er sah auf seinen Schirm, der neben ihm lag. Dann fing er an zu reden. "Alles fängt mit der Geschichte meines Schirmes an. Das war vor etwas mehr als zehn Jahren, als in meinem Heimatort am Meer, drei Leute angekommen waren . . ."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
An der Theke des Gasthauses saßen ein Mann um die dreißig und ein kleiner fünfjähriger Junge.  
  
Der Mann trug ein weißes Hemd, dessen zwei obersten Knöpfe geöffnet waren und eine schwarze Hose. Die Stiefel die er trug, waren schmutzig. Seine rechte Wange war wahrscheinlich von einem großen Raubtier verletzt worden, denn es zog sich eine dreiklauige Furche darüber. Er war Chinese und ungefähr ein Meter achtzig groß. Der kleine Junge war von ihm sofort angetan gewesen, als er erfahren hatte, wer er war. Und er wollte ihn begleiten. Neben dem Chinesen lehnte ein großer, roter Bambusschirm an der Theke. Er trank an seinem Glas Sake und der kleine Junge trank seinen Orangensaft weiter, während sie redeten.  
  
Der kleine, fünfjährige Junge hatte ein ockerfarbenes, ärmelloses T-Shirt und eine grüne Hose an, die unten zusammengebunden war, um Ungeziefer abzuhalten, dort hineinzukriechen. Seine Haare wurden durch ein Stirnband von den Augen weggehalten. Seine Zähne erinnerten mehr an einen Vampir.  
  
Der ältere Mann hieß Zheng Lee und war einer der größten Kampfsportler die es gab. Zudem verdiente er sich seinen Lebensunterhalt zusammen mit seinen zwei Freunden als Kopfgeldjäger. Und der kleine Ryouga Hibiki hatte ihn gebeten, ihn mitzunehmen und im Kampfsport zu unterrichten.  
  
~Flashback Ende~  
  
"Moment, soll das heißen, du hast Zheng Lee, den berüchtigten Kopfgeldjäger gekannt? Diesen Mörder, der schnell getötet hat?" Das war Ranma mit seinem Hitzkopf gewesen. Ryouga packte schnell seinen Schirm und richtete ihn auf Ranma. "Sag das nicht noch einmal, Ranma. Sonst wirst du es wirklich bereuen. Ich dulde es nicht, dass man schlecht über ihn spricht. Zheng ist einer der nettesten Kerle, die ich getroffen habe."  
  
"Ranma, würdest du jetzt aufhören. Und du, Ryouga, nimm endlich deinen Schirm runter und erzähl die Geschichte bitte weiter." Akane hatte das in bestimmendem Tonfall gesagt.  
  
Ryouga nahm seinen Schirm runter. "Ich verstehe nicht, warum Ryouga so reagiert hat", sagte Ranma. Kasumi erwiderte: "Das wird Ryouga schon noch erklären. Lass ihn einfach weitererzählen."  
  
"Okay, also . . ." Ryouga erzählte wieder  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Zheng sah auf den kleinen Jungen neben ihm herunter und begann zu lachen. Seine beiden Freunde, die hinter ihnen an einem Tisch saßen, begannen auch zu lachen.  
  
"Was ist denn daran so witzig", schrie ihn der kleine Ryouga an. Er war echt wütend darüber, dass sie über ihn auslachten.  
  
"Dein Wunsch ist verrückt, Kleiner. Du hast überhaupt keine Ahnung, was auf dich zukommen würde, wenn wir dich mitnähmen", versuchte Zheng ihn zu beruhigen.  
  
"Wieso? Ich bin nicht schwach, ich kann mit allem zurechtkommen, was auf mich zukommt."  
  
"Und selbst wenn. Ich gebe zu, du bist nicht schwach und ich glaube dir. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass du es aushalten würdest. Du könntest nie mehr nach Hause zurück. Wenn du meinen Weg einschlägst, wirst du überall verachtet werden, weil dein Ruf dir alles zunichte macht. Und das würdest du nicht lange aushalten."  
  
"Ich bin es gewohnt, allein zu sein. Mit meinem Orientierungssinn, dauert es lange, bis ich wohin finde." Und das war heraus, bevor er die Klappe halten konnte. Verdammt, warum musste er das auch sagen?  
  
"Und wozu sollte ich jemanden mitnehmen, der sich immer verläuft. Das wäre nur ein Klotz am Bein für uns." Er lächelte ihn an. Es war ein nettes und warmes Lächeln.  
  
"Du . . . du . . . MISTKERL", schrie ihn Ryouga an, doch Zheng zeigte keine Regung, er lächelte noch immer. Dann sagte er im gleichen, netten Tonfall: "Und? Willst du noch einen Saft?" "Aber klar", antwortete Ryouga sofort, woraufhin die drei Kopfgeldjäger wieder zu lachen anfing.  
  
Der eine, der neben Zheng Lee saß, hieß Otawa Kudo und war ein Meister im Schwertkampf, während der Mann weiter, Chou Yang, ein Scharfschütze war. Doch waren alle drei Meister im Martial Arts.  
  
Ryouga drehte sich beleidigt weg. Sein Traum, der beste Martial Artist zu werden, war wieder in die Ferne gerückt. Zheng sah ein, dass er den kleinen Jungen neben sich, schon grob behandelt hatte. "Wieso willst du überhaupt Martial Arts lernen?" fragte er ihn. Ryouga drehte sich wieder zu ihm hin. Nur für einen kurzen Moment, dann blickte er wieder weg. "Ich will der beste Martial Artist überhaupt werden. Das habe ich mir schon immer gewünscht. Deswegen habe ich dich gefragt." Ryouga merkte, dass sie ihn nicht bei sich haben wollten, also beschloss er zu gehen.  
  
In diesem Moment kam eine Gruppe aus sechs Leuten in den Laden und blickten sich grimmig nach allen Richtungen um. Sämtliche Leute außer Ryouga und den drei Kopfgeldjägern, die an der Bar saßen, machten sich aus dem Staub. In den Nachrichten, war über eine gefährliche sechsköpfige Bande gesprochen worden, die auf dem Weg in diese Hafenstadt waren.  
  
Ein Mann mit falkenartigem Gesicht und langen Haaren kam auf die Theke zu. "Reicht gefälligst alles an Sake rüber, dass ihr habt. Sonst nehmen wir euren Laden auseinander."  
  
Die junge Frau hinter dem Thresen war zwar erschrocken, doch in ihrer Stimme hörte man keine Angst, als sie sagte, dass die drei Herren an der Theke, den letzten Rest genommen hatten.  
  
Er kam auf Zheng zu, der seine Kumpane mit einer Handbewegung beruhigte. Sie sollten nichts machen. Ryouga war gespannt, was passieren würde.  
  
"Na, du? Hast wohl keine Angst, hm? Weißt du überhaupt, wer ich bin?"  
  
"Nein, aber du wirst es mir wohl gleich sagen, vermute ich." erwiderte Zheng.  
  
"Ich bin Shenji Kuma. Ich bin der Anführer einer der gefährlichsten Gangsterbanden die es in dieser Gegend gibt. Auf mich ist ein Kopfgeld von acht Millionen Yen ausgestellt."  
  
Zheng sah immer noch nicht von seinem Getränk auf. 'Der Idiot', dachte er sich, 'hat nicht einmal ´ne Ahnung, wem er das gerade gesagt hat. Aber er hat Glück. Heute habe ich keine Lust auf Arbeit'. "Wie hast du das überhaupt hingekriegt. So wie du auf mich wirkst, scheinst du nicht mal ´nem Baby den Lolli wegnehmen zu können."  
  
Der Gangsterboss holte ein Schwert hervor und schlug mit der flachen Hand das Glas Sake von dem Thresen. Es fiel auf den Boden, zerschellte dort und der Inhalt lief in den Holzboden ein. Zheng sah ihn nicht einmal an, sondern blickte zu dem kaputten Glas auf den Boden. "Das schöne Glas Sake. Jetzt ist es kaputt. Kannst du nicht besser aufpassen? Ist ja echt schade."  
  
'Der hat vielleicht Probleme', dachte sich Kuma.  
  
'Jetzt kommt´s gleich', dachte sich Ryouga, der nichts von dem Schauspiel verpassen wollte. Aber da wurde er enttäuscht. Zheng tat nichts.  
  
"Mann, was für Flaschen", schrie Kuma zu seinen Leuten und verschwand wieder, weil es nichts zu trinken gab.  
  
Als diese jedoch aus dem Laden herauswaren, begannen Zheng und seine Freunde zu lachen. Ryouga wusste nicht, was das sollte. Er schrie Zheng an. "Verdammt, was hat denn das sollen. Das war ja total peinlich. Warum hast du nichts gemacht?"  
  
Zheng grinste zu ihm herüber. "Ich habe schon lange aufgehört, mich über kaputte Gläser und verschüttete Getränke aufzuregen. Was hätte es denn auch genützt? Nur wegen dem Kopfgeld? Das ist mir heute egal. Ich bin hier hergekommen, um Urlaub zu machen, und nicht um mich mit Gangstern herumzuschlagen."  
  
"Da hätte ich aber was gemacht. Dort wo ich hinschlage, tut es auch weh." Mit diesen Worten rannte Ryouga heraus. Zheng sah zu Otawa und Chou und alle drei lächelten sich an. Doch machten sich alle Sorgen um den kleinen Ryouga.  
  
~Flashback Ende~  
  
Ryouga hatte eine Pause gemacht, um etwas zu trinken. Aber auch um den anderen Gelegenheit zu geben, sich etwas zu beruhigen. Einige waren immer noch total davon überrascht, dass er Zheng Lee gekannt hatte. Schließlich hatte er etwas getrunken und Genma Panda hatte auf seinem Schild stehen: 'Bitte erzähl weiter, Ryouga'. Das tat er auch, und wiederum starrten sie ihn alle gebannt an, wie eine Schlange einen Schlangenbeschwörer.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Sie hatten leer getrunken und hatten sich auf den Weg zum Hafen gemacht, wo sie heute noch ein Schiff nehmen wollten, dass sie nach Shanghai bringen würde. Unten am Hafen war eine große Menschenmenge zu sehen. Die drei gingen direkt darauf zu.  
  
Ryouga hatte sich mit ihm angelegt. Er hatte diesen Kuma angeschrien und ihm gesagt, er solle sich gefälligst für sein Verhalten entschuldigen. Das war nicht gut gewesen. Er hatte ordentlich einstecken müssen, von dieser Bande, und nun stand er an einem Fass und Kuma hatte sein Schwert an seinen Hals gerichtet. 'Hier also sterbe ich', dachte er sich. 'Noch bevor mein Traum vom Martial Artist gelebt worden ist'. Er verabschiedete sich schon in Gedanken von seinen Eltern, die er doch so sehr liebte. Tränen standen in seinen Augen.  
  
Er sah seine Eltern bei der Menge stehen und sie flehten Kuma an, ihm nichts zu tun. Andere unterstützten sie dabei. Ryouga hörte Sachen wie, "Lassen Sie ihn doch gehen, er ist noch jung" und "Er hat es doch nicht so gemeint". Doch er wusste, dass Kuma ihn töten würde. Dann hörte er jemanden, mit dem er in der Bar gesprochen hatte.  
  
"Was ist denn hier los" rief Zheng Lee, den Ryouga sehen konnte.  
  
"Bitte, Lee-sama, helfen sie Ryouga." Das waren seine Eltern. Zheng Lee sah ihn jedoch nur an und sagte: "Was hast du gesagt, Ryouga? Dort wo du hinschlägst, tut es weh?"  
  
"Mach dich nicht lustig über mich", schrie Ryouga zurück. "Du warst ja zu feige, etwas zu unternehmen."  
  
Kuma jedoch hatte genug von dem Typen. "Was geht dich das hier überhaupt an. Wie heißt du überhaupt?"  
  
Zheng sah zu ihm hinüber. "Nun, es geht mich in dem Punkt etwas an, da ich Brutalität gegenüber Kindern verabscheue. Ich bin Zheng Lee, wenn dir der Name was sagt."  
  
Ryouga konnte sehen, wie Kuma bleich vor Angst wurde. Zheng trat einen Schritt vor und einer der Gangster richtete eine Pistole auf ihn. Er stand direkt neben der Pistole. "Noch einen Schritt weiter, und du bist tot", sagte der Mann. Zheng sah zu ihm hinüber und sagte vollkommen emotionslos: "Weißt du nicht, dass jeder stirbt, der eine Waffe auf mich richtet?"  
  
Der Gangster war vollkommen verdutzt, er stand direkt neben ihm. Dann setzte Zheng seinen rechten Fuß nach vorne und plötzlich fiel ein Schuss. Der Gangster mit der Pistole fiel, Blut tropfte aus der Wunde am Kopf während er zu Boden fiel. Neben Zheng stand Chou Yang und hielt die Pistole noch dahin, wo er gefeuert hatte. "Alles in Ordnung, Zheng?" "Na klar, Chou. Mir geht es bestens."  
  
Die Menge war erschrocken, von dem was sich hier gerade abgespielt hatte. Ryouga war ebenfalls erschrocken, nein, er war zu Tode geängstigt. Er hatte noch nie jemanden sterben sehen, und so lange er lebte, sollte er dieses Bild nicht vergessen. Und nun war jemand direkt vor seinen Augen erschossen worden.  
  
~Flashback Ende~  
  
"Was hab ich gesagt? Er und seine Bande sind Mörder." Wer das gesagt hat, wisst ihr wohl.  
  
"Halt die Klappe, Ranma. Ryouga, bitte erzähl weiter."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Die restlichen Gangster von Kumas Bande, konnten nicht fassen, was sie da gesehen hatten. Gerade eben war Zheng Lee noch alleine da gestanden, und plötzlich war ein zweiter dazu gekommen, und hatte ihren Begleiter umgebracht. Sie beschlossen, dass nicht auf sich sitzen zu lassen. Sie zogen ihre Schwerter. "Das werdet ihr noch bereuen. Machen wir sie alle." Dann rannten sie auf sie zu.  
  
Otawa Kudo trat vor und zog seine zwei Katanas aus der Scheide. "Lass die mir, Zheng." Dann rannte er ihnen entgegen und schlug immer wieder mit den Schwertern zu. Er traf, während die anderen nur in die Leere stießen. Als er durch ihre Reihe hindurch war, blieb er stehen und steckte die Schwerter wieder weg. Bis auf Kuma war die komplette Gangsterbande nun tot.  
  
Kuma war entsetzt von dem was er sah. Nur wegen diesem kleinen Jungen war seine Bande tot? Das würde der Kleine ihm aber büßen müssen. Er hob sein Schwert und Ryouga schloss die Augen. Er wollte die Klinge nicht sehen, wenn sie ihn traf. Doch es traf nichts. Statt dessen gab es ein Klirren zu hören, und als Ryouga die Augen öffnete, war von Kumas Schwert nur ein kleines Stück übrig. Der Rest war von einem roten Bambusschirm abgetrennt worden. Zhengs Schirm. Er hatte ihn geworfen und das Schwert durchtrennt. Ryouga dankte Gott dafür. Dann wurde er gepackt und es wurde mit einem Knall schwarz vor seinen Augen.  
  
"Verdammt, eine Rauchbombe", schrie Chou Yang. Als sie sich aufgelöst hatte, war von Kuma und Ryouga nichts mehr zu sehen. "Wo sind sie hin", fluchte Zheng.  
  
Kurz darauf auf dem Meer, ungefähr einen Kilometer vor der Küste.  
  
"Du kleiner Bastard. Wegen dir sind meine Männer tot. Ich hoffe, du hast Spaß beim Ertrinken." Er packte Ryouga und versuchte ihn unter Wasser zu drücken.  
  
"Wenn Zheng sie findet, dann bringt er sie um", schrie er ihm entgegen.  
  
"Hier draußen wird er uns nicht vermuten, Kleiner. Da kannst du sicher sein." Dann drückte er Ryouga unter Wasser.  
  
Vor ihnen auf dem Wasser, rumorte plötzlich etwas. Eine riesige Welle entstand, schoss in die Höhe, und fiel urplötzlich wieder in sich zusammen. Kuma hatte dabei ein schlechtes Gefühl. Vor ihm, mitten auf dem Meer, befand sich eine riesige Seeschlange (wenn ihr jetzt behauptet, das gibt es nicht, dann denkt mal an Jusenkyo). Sie war riesig, ihr Maul war mit Rasiermesserscharfen bewaffnet und sie hatte sich Kuma als Mahlzeit ausgesucht.  
  
Kuma ließ in seiner Erschrockenheit Ryouga los, der sich daraufhin einige Meter in Sicherheit bringen konnte.  
  
Er tauchte auf.  
  
Die Seeschlange stürzte sich auf Kuma und sein Boot und tauchte unter. Von Kuma blieb nichts mehr übrig.  
  
Ryouga dachte, die Seeschlange wäre verschwunden, doch da irrte er sich.  
  
Sie tauchte vor ihm auf, und stürzte sich auf ihn.  
  
Wieder einmal schloss er die Augen.  
  
Eine riesige Welle entstand an der Stelle, an der die Seeschlange eintauchte.  
  
Ryouga öffnete die Augen. Er lebte noch, aber wie . . .  
  
Neben sich sah er Zheng. Er hielt ihn fest und die Seeschlange sah sie beide an.  
  
Zheng hatte einen fürchterlichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Es war der blanke Hass. "Verschwinde", schrie er die Seeschlange an. Ryouga wusste nicht, was es war. Hypnotische Kräfte oder sonst etwas, aber die Seeschlange tauchte unter und verschwand tatsächlich.  
  
Ryouga blickte Zheng an. Dann packte er ihn ganz fest, drückte ihn an sich und fing an zu weinen. "Dein Arm, Zheng, dein Arm . . ." sagte er. Von Zhengs linkem Arm, war nichts mehr übrig geblieben. Die Seeschlange hatte ihn sich geholt. Nur ein Rest seines Hemdes hing noch daran und verdeckte die Wunde. "Das ist nicht so schlimm. Hauptsache, dir geht es gut, Ryouga", sagte er beruhigend.  
  
Am Abend.  
  
Chou Yang und Otawa Kudo waren schon auf dem Schiff, dass sie nach Shanghai bringen würde. Zheng stand noch auf dem Pier. Er trug einen langen schwarzen Umhang, der seinen fehlenden linken Arm verdeckte. Hinter ihm stand Ryouga. Es tat ihm leid, dass Zheng einen Arm verloren hatte. Zheng tat es leid, dass er Ryouga in der Bar so gemein behandelt hatte. Am liebsten hätte er ihn mitgenommen. Der Kleine hatte Potential, doch das konnte er nicht. Aber er konnte ihm etwas geben, dass ihm helfen würde.  
  
Er legte ihm seinen Schirm vor die Füße.  
  
Ryouga blickte nach unten, um zu sehen, was Zheng hingelegt hatte und entdeckte seinen Schirm. Er war überrascht.  
  
"Ich möchte, dass du meinen Schirm bekommst", sagte Zheng zu ihm. Er stand einige Stufen unter ihm und er sah Ryouga nun direkt in die Augen. Ryouga liefen Tränen an den Wangen herunter. "Dieser Schirm hat mich viele Jahre lang auf meinen Reisen begleitet. Er war immer an meiner Seite. Schon seit ich mit Martial Arts angefangen habe. Du kannst ihn mir gleich wiedergeben, wenn du nicht Martial Arts lernen willst. Wenn du ihn behältst, musst du mir versprechen, der beste Martial Artist zu werden, den es gibt. Tust du mir den Gefallen?"  
  
Ryouga hatte sich etwas beruhigt, denn er sah Zheng direkt ins Gesicht. Er strahlte vor Freude, Tränen waren noch in seinen Augen und verleihten ihnen einen glänzenden Ton. "Ich verspreche es. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde der beste Martial Artist. Ich werde mein Versprechen einhalten, darauf kannst du dich verlassen." Er versuchte den Schirm aufzuheben. Er schaffte es, ihn ein bißchen hochzuheben, doch dann ließ er ihn wieder zu Boden krachen. Dieser Schirm war unglaublich schwer. "Mein Schirm wiegt hundertfünfzig Kilo, Ryouga." Dann blickte er zu ein paar Leuten aus dem Ort. "Hey, ihr da. Helft dem Kleinen da, mal mit dem Schirm." Sie kamen her, doch hatten auch sie zusammen Probleme, den Schirm hochzuheben. Doch sie schafften es. Dann sprach er wieder zu Ryouga. "Jetzt gehört mein Schirm dir. Pass gut auf ihn auf. Und erinnere dich an dein Versprechen." Dann drehte er sich weg, der Umhang flatterte im Wind. So betrat er das Deck des Schiffes.  
  
Als das Schiff absetzte, grinste er wieder zu Ryouga. Ryouga, der sich freute, jemanden wie ihn zu kennen und nun seinen Schirm zu besitzen, rief so laut er konnte: "Ich verspreche es. Ich werde der beste Martial Artist. Ich werde gut auf den Schirm aufpassen."  
  
Zheng stand an der Reling. 'Tue das, Ryouga. Pass gut auf den Schirm auf, er wird dir noch gute Dienste leisten. Vielleichst gibst du ihn mir eines Tages zurück, und wenn nicht . . . dann ist es auch nicht so schlimm'.  
  
Dann war das Schiff am Horizont verschwunden und Ryouga machte sich mit seinem neuen Eigentum und seinen Eltern auf den Weg nach Hause. Es dauerte zwei Wochen, bis sie dort hin finden sollten.  
  
Ryouga hörte nie mehr etwas von Zheng und seinen Freunden. Doch er würde ihn nie vergessen.  
  
~Flashback Ende~  
  
Ryouga saß am Ende des Tisches, die Geschichte hatte für ihn Nerven gekostet, doch er hatte ihnen eine Erklärung versprochen. Die Erklärung hatte mit seinem Schirm zusammengehangen und nun war er froh darüber, dass er sie erzählt hatte.  
  
"Also hast du Ranma nur wegen diesem Versprechen besiegen wollen", fragte Kasumi. Ryouga schüttelte den Kopf. "Anfangs nicht. Da ging es mir nur um die Revanche wegen den Brötchen und dem verpassten Kampf. Als Ranma aber die Kachuu-Tenshin-Amaguriken erlernt hatte, wusste ich, dass ich ihn besiegen musste, wenn ich der Beste sein wollte. Heute ist es mir gelungen." Er war stolz auf sich. Stolz, dass er es geschafft hatte, der beste Martial Artist zu werden.  
  
Ranma sah ihn beleidigt an. "Ich glaube die Geschichte aber nicht, die Ryouga da erzählt hat. Ein Mörder, der einem Kind das Leben rettet. Wer´s glaubt." Ryouga hielt ihm den Schirm vor die Nase. "Dann sieh dir doch die Gravur an, die auf dem Schirm ist, du Schlaufkopf." Ranma tat es. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Das ist Chinesisch, Ryouga."  
  
"Was ist denn daran ein Problem, Ranma." Das war Genma, der sich wieder zurückverwandelt hatte. "Schließlich haben wir drei Chinesen hier in Nerima, die das übersetzen könnte."  
  
Für die einen war es eine gute Idee, für die anderen nicht so. Mit 'anderen' ist Ranma gemeint. "Spinnst du komplett. Das ist eine der blödesten Ideen, die du überhaupt hattest. Die eine Chinesin will mich heiraten, die zweite will, dass ich die erste heirate und der dritte Chinese will mich am liebsten umbringen."  
  
"Dann hätten wir da ja noch den Meister . . .", das war Soun der auf Happosai blickte. Dieser wehrte sofort ab. "Tut mir leid, Soun. Ich kann zwar Chinesisch sprechen, aber ich kann es nicht lesen."  
  
Damit war das Problem groß. Ranma wollte nicht ins Neko Hanten und so musste der Rest ihn, um herauszufinden, ob die Story stimmte, ihn 'überreden'.  
  
~Flash zum Neko Hanten~  
  
Cologne, Shampoo und Mousse sahen sich die Inschrift an. Die Inschrift war tatsächlich Zheng Lees Name, wie Ryouga gesagt hatte.  
  
Wie es der Zufall wollte, war Zheng Lee mit seinen Freunden einmal im Amazonendorf vorbeigekommen. Dort hatte er Cologne auch einmal die Geschichte erzählt, die Ryouga am Tisch als Erklärung aufgetischt hatte. Sie bestätigte alle Einzelheiten und wusste auch von dem Versprechen, dass Ryouga ihm gegeben hatte. "Weißt du, Ranma, ich hatte eigentlich nur vorgehabt, Ryouga mit der Bruchstellentechnik gegen dich antreten zu lassen um dich besser zu machen. Aber als er mir seinen Namen sagte, erinnerte ich mich an die Geschichte die Zheng Lee mir erzählt hatte. Danach fühlte ich mich verpflichtet, ihm diese Technik beizubringen. Und Ryouga hat wirklich viel gemeistert, das muss ich zugeben. Aber um sein Versprechen einzuhalten, dazu müsste er Ranma besiegen. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass er das schafft."  
  
"Das hat er bereits", sagte Ranma und sorgte bei den drei Amazonen für helle Aufregung.  
  
"Er hat dich besiegt?" fragte Cologne ungläubig.  
  
"Airen sein besiegt worden?"  
  
"Wirklich. Juchuuu." Das war natürlich Mousse, woraufhin er auf Shampoo zueilte, Nabiki erwischte und von den beiden schlimm zugerichtet wurde.  
  
Die Saotomes, Tendos, Happosai und Ryouga nickten. Cologne seufzte. "Nun, da mein zukünftiger Schwiegersohn im Kampf besiegt wurde, muss jetzt nur noch jemand Shampoo besiegen und die Verlobung ist aufgelöst." Mousse war plötzlich wieder hellwach. Instand-Heilung. Dann schlug er die völlig verdutzte Shampoo nieder. Nun war Mousse mit Shampoo verlobt.  
  
Ranma, der sein Glück kaum fassen konnte, gratulierte Mousse und speziell Ryouga dafür. Er hatte jetzt ein Problem weniger. Besser gesagt drei Probleme.  
  
Ryouga drehte sich wieder zu Cologne um. "Könnten Sie mir vielleicht sagen, wo sich Zheng gerade aufhält?"  
  
"Nein, das kann ich nicht, Ryouga. Aber er wird bestimmt bald wieder im Amazonendorf aufkreuzen. Soll ich ihm mitteilen, dass du dein Versprechen einhalten konntest?"  
  
"Ja, das wäre nett."  
Ryouga verließ Nerima auf dem Weg, auf dem er es betreten hatte. Er kehrte zu Akari zurück, in dem Wissen, sein Versprechen eingehalten zu haben.  
  
Ranma heiratete Akane am Anfang des nächsten Monats und es waren alle anwesend. Auch sahen sie drei Personen, die sie nicht kannten. Ryouga stellte sie dem Brautpaar als Zheng Lee, Chou Yang und Otawa Kudo vor. Den restlichen, die sie nicht kannten, wurden sie vorgestellt. Ryouga hatte Akari kurz nach seiner Rückkehr von dem Geschehen erzählt.  
  
Mousse und Shampoo heirateten zum Leidwesen von Cologne. Shampoo fand heraus, dass sie Mousse doch liebte. Bei Mousse war sie sich sicher und sie wusste nicht, ob es bei Ranma auch so gewesen wäre.  
  
Zwei Monate nach Ranmas Hochzeit, schaffte es Akari ihren geliebten Ryouga vor den Traualter zu zerren. Sie mussten zusammen dorthin kommen, sonst hätten die Gäste sehr lange warten können.  
  
Kasumi heiratete Dr. Tofu und blieben in der Nachbarschaft der Tendos.  
  
Der Kendoist Tatewaki Kuno ging mit Nabiki Tendo eine Wohngemeinschaft ein. Was daraus wird, kann ich noch nicht sagen. Da müssen wir abwarten.  
  
Der alte Happosai zog weg, um seine Pantie-Sammlung zu erweitern. Aber er schwor zurückzukommen. Hoffentlich nicht all zu bald.  
  
Kodachi Kuno wurde kurz nach Ranmas Hochzeit von einem Drogendealer erschossen, als sie für den Stoff nicht zahlen wollte, den sie für ihre Mixturen brauchte. Einige der Trauergäste wussten nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollten. Jedenfalls konnte man sagen, es sei kein unerwartetes Ende.  
  
Soun Tendo heiratete nicht mehr, soweit ich weiss.  
  
Genma Saotome verließ urplötzlich Nerima, nachdem er seiner Frau Nodoka alles erzählt hatte, was auf der Trainingsreise passiert war. Er stand mir für kein weiteres Interview mehr zur Verfügung.  
  
Der Kahuna wurde in eine Irrenanstalt eingewiesen und versuchte dort, die Köpfe des Personals zu scheren.  
  
Nylonstrumpf Taro schaffte es, Happosai zu zwingen, seinen Namen zu ändern. Nun läuft er unter 'Slippie' Taro. Na ja, ich weiß auch nicht, ob das besser ist.  
  
Was aus den anderen wurde, weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht erfahren wir, wie das Leben der Ranma-Charaktere weitergeht in 'Ryougas Schirm Teil 2'. Wenn jemand es schreibt. Ich wahrscheinlich nicht (jemand interessiert?).  
  
ENDE 


End file.
